


En sursis

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [24]
Category: Exiles (Marvel), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, i don't know how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand l’équipe a été séparée brutalement et éparpillée sans prévenir dans différents mondes, Mariko s’est très vite consolée en se retrouvant dans celui de cette fameuse SpiderWoman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En sursis

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En sursis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, EXiles (’00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Nocturne’ T.J. Wagner, ’Sunfire’ Mariko Yashida/’SpiderWoman’ M.J. Watson   
> **Genre :** sursis  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « jour férié / départ / au suivant ! » pour   
> mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Exiles #34 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Par hasard TJ et Mariko sont tombées dans le monde purifié du technovirus mutant. Séparées du reste de l’équipe et du Tallus, elles ignoraient si elles étaient coincées là pour toujours ou seulement en panne quelque temps. Mariko a quand même pris ça comme une bénédiction : MJ, transportée de joie par son retour inespéré lui est tombée dans les bras.

C’est encore plus aléatoire mais elles vivent justement chaque jour de sursis à fond, comme une fête, de manière à ne rien regretter si Mariko doit disparaître brutalement pour le monde suivant sans laisser de temps aux adieux.


End file.
